The invention concerns a device for cleaning teeth or the gaps between teeth of human dentitions, which comprises a handle to hold the device and an operative part at the end of this handle and fitted with a filamentary or tape-shaped cleaning medium that, following activation of the device shall act on the teeth and/or the gaps between the teeth.
Devices of this kind, e.g. illustrative dental-floss holders, are known wherein the handle is rigidly connected to the operative part and, as a result, the cleaning of the molar zone of the dentition can be carried out only with difficulty with the required thoroughness and at every necessary site. When cleaning the gaps between teeth in the molar zone, it will be mandatory to act from all sides on the teeth gaps in view of the especially high danger of caries and gum inflammations in that zone.